


It's not like you.

by anguis_00



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anguis_00/pseuds/anguis_00
Summary: Pequeños fragmentos de la vida de He Tian y Mo Guan Shan que necesitabas.
Relationships: Brother Qiu/He Cheng, He Tian/Mo Guan Shan, Jian Yi/Zhan Zheng Xi
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

como había pasado?

Después de vueltas, después que su amigo le haya hecho ver que al parecer estaba enamorado del maldito demonio, después de haber soñado con él cuando estaba lejos, los celos. Todo suspenso término "gracias" a los celos.

Nos encontrábamos limpiando el gimnasio, He Tian había llamado a todas sus fanáticas.

Era tan molesto que se pegara a mí, así como también ver como hacían todo lo posible para que el pelinegro las mire. Tirarse encima "accidentalmente", sonreírle como idiotas, usar la voz de nena pequeña pensando que lo seducirían. ¿A quién carajos excita eso?... pero el pelinegro no las alejaba tampoco les seguía la corriente, pero no las alejaba. Capaz era esa clase de pervertido que le pone las chicas estúpidas.

Eso genero un dolor en mi pecho, esa clase de pensamientos siempre venían a mi mente sin que pudiera detenerlos.

"Qué clase de chica le gustará a He Tian?", "Con cuantas se habrá acostado?", "le habrá dicho "te amo" a alguna?".

No podía evitar deprimirme ante eso. Si conmigo se atrevió de robarme un beso, con las chicas debe ser peor.

"Se habrá follado una aquí en el instituto?"

> **He Tian: Mo, deja que te ayude** _sentí como tomaba mis piernas y me levantaba, genero que me sonrojara además de que su rostro estaba contra mi trasero_

Muchas chicas llegaron rápido para aplaudir la fuerza que el demonio tenia, insinuando que las ayude a ellas también.

"A cuantas habrá cargado para follarselas?" Comencé a insultarlo y a patear.

> **He Tian: termina de limpiar y te bajo**
> 
> **Mo: ¡puedo usar una escalera, idiota!**
> 
> **He Tian: puedes caerte, prefiero mantenerte en mis brazos para que estés a salvo.**

Eso detuvo mis quejas por unos momentos.

Logro que mi corazón latiera mas rápido, "solo juega".

No dije nada y terminé de limpiar lo mas rápido.

> **Mo: ya, bájame.**
> 
> **He Tian: estas callado.**

Iba a hablar, pero una de las chicas vino pidiéndole ayuda para bajar algunas cosas.

Sin mucho esfuerzo logre zafarme y salir.

Esa chica era una de las más lindas del instituto o al menos eso decía mi amigo. Para mí era normal.

Terminé de limpiar otra zona y me dispuse a guardar las cosas en el galpón, cuando fui ahí solo pude escuchar la voz de una chica, se notaba que estaba coqueteando.

La voz de un hombre se hizo presente, una voz que reconocería en cualquier lado.

No entendía que decían, pero solo quería irme, bajé la cubeta sin importar el ruido y salí. Sin darme cuenta había empezado a correr.

Odiaba sentirme débil por eso odiaba a He Tian, él me hacia débil, él era mi debilidad.

Escuche como Jian Yi me llamaba, pero solo seguí corriendo, tome mi bicicleta y me fui.

Posiblemente me pongan un castigo más pero solo quería irme.

¿Por qué He Tian estaba en mi mente? ¿Por qué He Tian no me dejaba dormir por las noches? ¿Por qué hacía que mi corazón se acelerara? ¿Por qué me había enamorado de un demonio?

Llegué a mi casa y fui directo a mi habitación, mi madre me había preguntado si estaba bien cosa que no pude contestar. No podía verla a los ojos cuando estaba a punto de llorar. Necesitaba abrazarla, pero con que excusa lo haría estando llorando.

Patético.

Enamorado de un hombre.

Enamorado de He Tian.

Llorando por él.

Patético.

Me quede dormido hasta que tocaron mi puerta.

> **Mamá Mo: cariño, la cena está servida. Por favor, ven a comer.**

Me levante sin ánimos, no me gustaba preocuparla. Abrí la puerta y salí.

Así termino el día, al siguiente con mi madre nos fuimos temprano hacia lo de una tía.

Estaríamos allí por una celebración por 3 días. El colegio estaba avisado, pero He Tian no.

Decidí dejar el celular.

No supe que paso en esos 3 días, hable con muchas personas por mi madre e incluso me lleve bien con una chica. Esta me dio su número el cual debía anotar cuando volviera.

Volver.

Era algo que no quería hacer, pese a que extrañara a He Tian pegado a mí no podía volver.

"Habrá aceptado la confesión de esa chica?"

Pasado los días volvimos a casa, mi celular tenía 20 mensajes de Jian Yi, 5 de Zhang Xi por parte de Jian Yi y solo 1 de He Tian.

Decidí borrar todos y descansar.

Al día siguiente fui recibido por Jian Yi junto a Zhang Xi, estos eran pareja, aunque no lo digan.

Los dejes, yendo con mis antiguas juntas.

Intenté pasar el mayor tiempo con ellos evitando a los demás y a la hora del almuerzo subí a la azotea.

> **Xxm: eres tan obvio cuando evitas a alguien**

Me quede sorprendido viendo a She Li ahí.

> **Mo: ¿qué quieres?**
> 
> **She: venía a darte la bienvenida** _empezó a acercarse a mi_ **dime pelirrojo, a quien evitas?**
> 
> **Mo:** _empecé a retroceder poniéndome nervioso_ **eso no es tu** **problema** **.**
> 
> **She: ¿será que evitas a He Tian?**
> 
> **Mo: ¿por qué lo evitaría?**

She Li había posado su mano en mi mejilla, estaba por reaccionar cuando sentí un fuerte golpe de la puerta.

> **Xx: aléjate.**

Sentí como me tomaban de la cintura y giré para encontrarme con He Tian mirando con enojo a She Li.

> **She: no sabía que tenías dueño.**
> 
> **He Tian: ahora lo sabes, ¿** **debo** **destrozar** **tu** **estupida** **cara** **para** **que** **te** **largues** **?**

She Li levanto los brazos y salió, empuje a He Tian.

> **Mo: ¡¿qué carajos te pasa?! Podía bien solo**
> 
> **He Tian:** _mirándome molesto_ **no vienes al instituto, no estás en tu casa y cuando te encuentro estas con ese idiota!**
> 
> **Mo: ¡lo que haga o deje de hacer NO es tu problema!**
> 
> **He Tian: ¡Mo a veces eres tan!**
> 
> **Mo: POR QUÉ NO TE VAS CON UNA CHICA Y ME DEJAN EN PAZ.**

Lo dije sin pensar y empecé a huir, antes de bajar la 2da escalera sentí todo un peso sobre mi tirándome, pero así también cubriéndome para no golpearme.

Cuando estuvimos en el piso, abrí los ojos enojado.

> **Mo: ¡¿ahora ya perdiste toda cordura o qué?! Salte de**
> 
> **He Tian: ¿estabas celoso?**
> 
> **Mo:** _me sonroje_ **NO** "si"
> 
> **He Tian: ¿dónde estuviste? Sé que fue con tu madre, pero donde.**
> 
> **Mo: n.no es algo que te importe.**
> 
> **He Tian: todo lo que venga de ti me importa**
> 
> **Mo: ¡pues no me importa lo que te importe a ti!**
> 
> **He Tian:** _sonrió y parecía más relajado_ **te extrañe**
> 
> **Mo:** _mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte_ **yo no, pedazo de mierda! Fueron los días más tranquilos que pude tener.**

He Tian me abrazo más fuerte, no podía negarme, pero tampoco corresponderle

> **Mo: suéltame**

Las manos de He Tian empezaron a bajar hasta mi trasero y sus labios fueron a mi cuello, provocando que soltara un gemido.

> **Mo: ¡¿QUE HACES PERVERTIDO?!**
> 
> **He Tian: lo quiero hace mucho**
> 
> **Mo: SI ESTAS CALIENTE, DESCARGATE CON ALGUNA DE TUS SEGUIDORAS.**

Sentí que empezó a apretujar mas mi trasero

> **He Tian: no sabes cómo me pone verte celoso.**

Seguí peleando hasta que sus labios tocaron los míos, eso me dejo inmóvil.

No se sintió como la primera vez, esta fue mucho mejor, me relaje dejando mis labios quietos hasta que se separó.

> **He Tian: es una buena manera de callarte.**
> 
> **Mo:** _susurrando_ **por qué lo haces?, ¿No tienes suficiente con todas las chicas y vas por los chicos?**
> 
> **He Tian: solo quiero ir por ti**

"Con cuantas has follado? ¿A cuántas les dijiste eso? ¿Lo hiciste aquí?"

> **He Tian: folle con muchas, nunca por amor asique a nadie se lo dije... Mo pervertido, ¿quieres que cumpla tu fantasía de hacerlo aquí?**

Mo lo mire sorprendido y lo empuje quedando arriba de él, comencé a golpear su pecho.

> **Mo: ¡mentiroso! ¡No quiero hacerlo! Menos en donde lo hiciste con otras personas.**

El pedazo de mierda había comenzado a jugar conmigo, se atrevió a mover su cadera haciendo que nuestros miembros rozaran. Mordí mis labios evitando gemir.

> **He Tian: nunca nadie me ha puesto tan duro solo con un beso. No lo he hecho aquí, ni siquiera en mi departamento.**

Tomo mi nuca y forzó otro beso el cual respondí lentamente

> **He Tian: eres especial para mí, montañita.**

Por un momento quería dejar de pensar, me agache dejando mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando que al igual que el mío, su corazón estaba acelerado.

> **Mo: estúpido**.

Sabía que estaba sonriendo, coloco una de sus manos en mi cabeza y empezó a acariciar mi pelo.  
  



	2. Lovely

> **He Tian: Mo... te quiero**

Mo se sujetó más a él sonrojándose

> **He Tian: y me la pusiste dura**

He Tian empezó a simular embestidas haciendo que este soltara un gemido.

> **Mo: ¡QUIETO PERVERTIDO!**

Tian guió su mano hacia el miembro de Mo y comenzó a acariciarlo.

> **He Tian: parece que tu también quieres atención.**

Mo intento levantarse, pero el pelinegro lo tomo de los brazos y volvió a besarlo. El pelirrojo ya no supo resistencia dejandose llevar por el suave y a la vez demandante beso del pedazo de mierda.

> **Xxx: Mo donde**

Había estado buscando a su amigo, a su líder hace rato. Ahora lo encontro sobre el tipo que decia odiar y no parecía tener intensiones de separarse.

> Ming: **Ehhh** **continúen**

Mo se alejó bruscamente, parándose y agarrando a su amigo para irse, el pelinegro solo le dedico una mirada de fastidio a este.

> **Ming: Hermano...**
> 
> **Mo: no digas nada.**
> 
> **Ming: solo quería decirte que te**
> 
> **Mo: no digas nada de lo que viste, no es algo que vuelva a pasar.**

No se dijo mas nada hasta la hora de la salida, Ming creía que era entendible el porque su amigo gustaba del pelinegro... Si lo pensaba de "forma gay", el pelinegro era guapo (por algo tenia tantas chicas atras), era inteligente, tenia dinero. Y entendia porque He Tian gustaba de su amigo con cara de estreñido.

Luego todo fue rápido, el chico que caminaba junto a Mo estaba en el piso, He Tian lo habia golpeado por... No lo se, solo en esos instantes el demonio mostraba lo posesivo que era ante todos besando a su ¿novio?.

El pelirrojo estaba molesto, claro que lo estaba. No podía alejarse y el otro no lo soltaba.   
Sabia que jugaba mi vida, pero primero estaba Mo.

> **Ming: creo... que no deberías hacer esto aquí, a Mo Guan Shan le resulta incomodo**

Cerro los ojos esperando recibir el golpe, pero no llego. Cuando los abrió uno arraatraba al otro lejos y yo pude respirar.

> **Mo: ¡pedazo de mierda! ¡¿Que acabas de hacer?!**
> 
> **He Tian: eres mío**
> 
> **Mo: ¡no lo soy! ¡No soy uno de tus juguetes! ¡Tienes muchas chicas y ahora piensan que eres gay! ¡Y que yo lo soy!**

He Tian se detuvo para mirarlo

> **He Tian: no eres nada de eso, no me interesa si piensan que soy gay, solo soy GuanShansexual. ¿Y tú?**
> 
> **Mo: ¡¿piensas lo que dices?! ¡¿Estas consciente de lo ridículo que sonó eso?!**

He Tian tomo a Mo de la mano y lo llevo tras un árbol.

> **He Tian: dime Mo, ¿te gusto? ¿Te gusta cuando te beso? ¿Me extrañas cuando no estoy contigo? ¿Tienes sueños húmedos conmigo? ¿Te pones celoso cuando una chica se me acerca?**

Mo se encontraba más sonrojado

> **Mo: deja de decir estupideces.**
> 
> **He Tian:** _alejándose y mirándolo serio_ **te quiero, no sé cómo hacer que me creas y nunca había sentido esto por alguien. Solo dime, ¿te gusto?**

Mo se quedó perplejo, como todas las veces en las que He Tian le era tan sincero respecto a sus sentimientos y él ya no podia se podía callar mas.

> **Mo: ¡Claro que me gustas pedazo de mierda! ¿Crees que dejaría que cualquiera me besara y siguiera vivo?**

No se dijo mas nada, de nuevo se encontraban besando, ambos siendo correspondidos. Una vez falto el aire, el pelinegro pego su frente con la de su pequeña montaña.

> **He Tian: eres mío y yo tuyo.**

Al siguiente al llegar a la escuela el pelirrojo pudo percibir la vista de todos mientras el pelinegro pasaba su brazo por sus hombros. Estaban caminando solos hasta que Jian Yi se les tiro encima arrastrando también a Zhan Zheng Xi.

> **Jian Yi:** _mirando al colorado_ **como está la esposa? ¿Él no fue muy brusco?**

El rubio recibió grandes golpes, Mo se alejo yendo con Ming. Las chicas no desaprovecharon eso y rapidamente fueron a preguntarle a He Tian si todo era real, el cual les dijo que si.

Pasando la semana muchos se quisieron meter con el colorado, el cual los dejaba en el piso.  
He Tian tenía prohibido meterse en sus peleas, aunque este estaba atento por si alguno se atrevía a tocar la cara de su ya novio.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Never Be The Same

Sexo

Una palabra que lo ponía tanto nervioso como ansioso.

Tenía más de un mes aguantando las constantes insinuaciones del pelinegro y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, le encantaba que Él se frotara contra él y lo manoseara, aunque su falta de experiencia generaba que se alterara y lo alejara.

Se consideró listo para dar ese paso, pero buscaría información.

Una noche se fija en su cuarto con su portátil y auriculares mirando porno gay.

Mientras un video se reproduce, en cada escena no podría evitar pensar que el pelinegro entrando en él. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a masturbarse. Su mano baja lentamente hasta su entrada encontrándose con lo que estaba húmeda, con mucho miedo y nerviosismo acercar uno de sus dedos dejando que entrara sacandole un jadeando más fuerte.   
Luego de un rato con 3 dedos dentro del logro correcto, quedo jadeando y asustado por el placer antes obtenido.

Al día siguiente, había decidido ignorar al pelinegro debido a los sueños humedos que tuvo por tu culpa, aún así había sido imposible ignorarlo cuando este lo llevo al baño y comenzó un frotarse contra él.

Ambos se dejaban llevar a cabo por la excitación hasta que escucharon voces cerca. Él llevo a Mo un cubículo haciendo que este se sentara sobre él y comenzó a besarlo.   
Se olvidó de donde estaban y en qué situación, ahora el pelirrojo no dejaba de frotarse contra el miembro de Tian, y él no dejaba de morder su cuello y apretar su trasero. La pequeña montaña termino soltando un gemido haciendo que los de afuera se callaran.

> **Ccc: oye amigo, ¿estás bien?**

Se escuchaba como el otro intentaba contener la risa.

Una vez que se fueron, He Tian conoció sus manos dentro del boxeador de Mo encontrandose con su entrada húmeda, sorprendido miro a su novio y este estaba rojo como su cabello. Sonrió encantado y metio dos dedos en su interior.

> **He Tian: ¿Mo ... te preparaste para mí?** _siguió metiendo y sacando sus dedos, con la otra mano levanto la remera del contrario para comenzar a frotar sus pezones_ **estas tan caliente.**
> 
> **Mo: n.no, no hagas eso!**

Mo pudo ver como He Tian lo miraba con deseo y con valentía se levanto para luego arrodillarse y bajar el pantalón del pelinegro.   
El pelo negro estuvo por correrse con solo ver a su pequeña montaña arrodillado adelante de él con su boca muy cerca de su miembro.

Mo comenzó a mover su lengua con lentitud como había visto en varios videos para luego metérselo en la boca. Estuvo un rato practicando un oral a He Tian sintiendo como el pelinegro comenzando a follarle la boca, soltando varios gruñidos. Hubo un momento donde sus dientes tocaron el miembro del contrario haciendo que apretara fuerte su cabello, pero rápidamente comenzó a pasar su lengua.

Antes de que el pelinegro pueda correrse, se alejó para bajar su pantalón.

> **Mo: ... se gentil**

Esto volvió loco al demonio e hizo que el pelirrojo se sentara sobre él. Lentamente Mo fue metiendo al miembro de He Tian en su interior mientras que el contrario se encargaba de besar su cuello y pellizcaba sus pezones.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro del colorado se dio cuenta de que no se había equivocado en cuanto había tenido el miembro del otro era bastante grande.

Se mantuvieron quietos por un rato, besándose hasta que Mo comenzó a moverse lentamente, Tian comprendió y comenzó a penetrarlo más fuerte.   
Ambos comenzaron a moverse más alto. El pelirrojo gritando el nombre del demonio y este, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba.

Todo iba bien hasta que tenían problemas como alguien intenta abrir la puerta, tal era la excitación que no habían escuchado cuando habían entrado al baño.   
El pelirrojo se quiso alejar, pero al levantarse el pelinegro volvió a bajarlo haciendo que soltara un grito.

Volviendo a las penetraciones más fuertes y aceleradas, el pelirrojo comenzó a correrse entre ambos haciendo sus paredes se cerrasen, provocando que el pelinegro se corriera en su interior.   
Ambos gritando el nombre de la persona que amaban.

Cuando Mo se sostuvo, He Tian lo sostuvo. Lo ayudo a limpiarse y ponerse la ropa.

Cuando ambos estaban listos, el pelinegro abrió la puerta dejando la vista a una chica en el piso, muy sonrojada y conmocionada.

> **Mo:** _golpeando al pelinegro_ **por qué seguiste idiota ?!**

Él Tian solo lo beso para mirar a la chica

> **Él Tian: no te metas donde no te llaman.**

Tomo la mano del pelirrojo y salieron del baño.   
Mo pudo reconocer a la chica, era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y también la chica la cual se le había declarado a él Tian semanas antes. Al parecer habia ido a buscarlos.


	4. I'm yours

He Tian y Mo se encontraban en la casa del pelirrojo teniendo uno de sus tantos encuentros románticos/sexuales.

  
Nunca iban a la casa de Mo por su madre, el pelirrojo aún no estaba listo para confirmarle esa relación.

La madre del pelirrojo le había mandado mensaje de que trabajaría hasta tarde, este no le dijo nada a Tian, pero cuando el pelinegro lo acompaño a su casa pudo comprobar de que su suegra no estaba.

Mo pretendía echarlo, pero He Tian era más fuerte, con un simple movimiento ya lo tenía aprisionado contra la pared, besando su cuello mientras frotaba sus miembros sobre la ropa generando que estos reaccionarán casi al instante.

> **Mo: p.pervertido! ¡Estamos en mi casa!**
> 
> **He Tian: mi suegra no está** _mientras seguía besando su cuello dejando pequeños chupones_

Mo intento empujarlo

> **Mo: ¡no la llames así y no dejes marcas! Ya anda sospechando y preguntando por las marcas que me quedan.**
> 
> **He Tian:** _mirándolo a los ojos_ **si sigues negándote a algo que quieres es posible que llegue y sigamos así**

Mo miro hacia otro lado molesto dejando su cuello expuesto permitiendo que Tian siga mientras metía sus manos por su pantalón hasta llegar a sus nalgas y apretarlas.

> **Mo: habitación**
> 
> **He Tian: no llegaremos**

Cargo a Mo y para luego colocarlo en el sillón. Se sacó la remera y Mo no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo son un leve sonrojo.

> **He Tian: tócame**
> 
> **Mo: ¡no pienso tocarte!**
> 
> **He Tian: eres mi novio, puedes hacerlo...** _sonriendo de costado_ **o te gusta ser completamente sumiso?**
> 
> **Mo:** _sonrojándose más_ **no seas idiota y solo hazlo**

He Tian siguió sonriendo mientras despojo al pelirrojo de toda su ropa y él bajándose el pantalón dejando a la vida su erección

> **Mo:** _murmurando_ **todavía no entiendo como entra**

He Tian acerco dos de sus dedos a la boca del contrario y este entendió lo que quería, sin mucha vuelta abrió su boca llevando los dedos en esta para empezar a chuparlos mientras hacia todo lo posible para no mirar al dominio a los ojos. He Tian mas excitado por la erótica imagen que le proporcionaba su montañita retiro los dedos acercándolo a su entrada y metiéndolos de una mientras se inclinaba para poder besarlo.

Mo reprimió un gemido en los labios del pelinegro mientras este comenzaba a mover los dedos.

Cuando Tian lo sintió listo retiro sus dedos y lentamente fue metiéndose en el, generando que sus gemidos se hagan más fuertes

> **Mo: n.no te pudiste condón**
> 
> **He Tian: creí que un pequeño Mo seria lindo**

Mo no pudo evitar sonreír mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del contrario besandolo y este profundizara más las embestidas

> **XX: hijo, he llega** _mirando toda la escena, paso por al lado del sillón dirigiéndose a la cocina_
> 
> **Mo: ¿escuchaste eso?**
> 
> **He Tian: no, sigamos**
> 
> **Mamá Mo: ¡¿ahora si me escuchan?!**

Mo se alteró completamente empujando a He Tian, haciendo que este caiga al piso

> **Mo:** _susurrando_ **es mi mamá! Idiota idiota idiota! ¡Te dije!**
> 
> **Mamá Mo: cuando terminen, vengan.**
> 
> **He Tian:** _susurrando_ **nos dejó terminar**

El pelinegro recibió un golpe de su novio, ambos se vistieron y caminaron hasta la cocina aunque He Tian lo detuvo.

> **He Tian:** _tomando su rostro_ **pase lo que pase, sabes que te amo**

Mo se sonrojo e hizo una pequeña sonrisa, He Tian tomo su mano y terminaron llegando a la cocina.

Su madre se encontraba sentada tomando un vaso de agua

> **Mo: madre... esto**
> 
> **Mamá Mo:** _seria_ **siéntate** _miro a he Tian de la misma forma_ **tú tambien**

Ambos se sentaron sorprendidos por la actitud de la madre del pelirrojo ya que nunca la habían visto así... He Tian principalmente. La señora siempre se comportaba muy amable con él.

> **Mo: mamá**
> 
> **Mamá Mo: shh...** _de pronto sonrió_ **hace tiempo quería hablarles de esto, pero nunca me lo dijeron** _miro a Mo_ **me duele que no me lo hayas dicho, realmente lo esperaba. Nunca dejabas que alguien venga y coma aquí, pero estoy feliz. Realmente muy feliz... aunque no me esperaba encontrarlos de esa manera y espero que se estén protegiendo.**

Mo estaba completamente sonrojado mientras He Tian tenía una leve sonrisa. La madre del pelirrojo miro a He Tian

> **Mamá Mo: por favor cuídalo, se nota que mi hijo te ama.**

Luego de una charla y una cena, Mo acompaño a He Tian y este se despidió con un beso sorprendiéndolo

> **He Tian: ya no tenemos que esconderlos** _sonrió para luego gritar_ **esta luego suegra!**


	5. Moonchild

Prov. Mo Guan Sexy Shan

Por el bocazas de Jian Yi me entere que era el cumpleaños de He Tian. El maldito no había ido al instituto por lo que se me ocurrió ir a la noche a cocinarle algo... No porque quería festejar con él, sino porque... Si.

Llegue a casa y ayude a mi madre con los quehaceres. Cuando oscureció, me bañé y fui hasta su departamento. Al llegar toque esperando a que me atienda, pero nada, recordé la llave en caso de "emergencia" que He Tian me dio _"este ya es también tu departamento, pequeña montaña"._

Al entrar, como suponía no estaba, pero si había un desastre.

A medida que iba limpiando también iba cocinando, sintiéndome un poco extraño al no sentir al demonio aprisionandome como de costumbre. Cuando termine la sala principal, baje el fuego dejándolo en mínimo y fui hasta la habitación.

Bajo su cama encontré una caja, curioso no pude no verla provocando que me sonrojé "ese maldito pervertido". Cerré eso volviendo a guardarla y terminando de limpiar.

Me acosté en su cama, y esta seguía teniendo el aroma a He Tian, ese aroma siempre me hacía enloquecer, pero jamás se lo admitiría.

Me levante para tomar una de sus remeras y volver a acostarme.  
Poco a poco mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar provocando una dolorosa erección. Con vergüenza poco a poco deje que mi mano se encargara de eso.  
Fui enloqueciendo hasta buscar la caja del pervertido, con juguetitos encontré un consolador.

Me saque el pantalón, coloque lubricante y fui introduciéndolo en mi interior tomando nuevamente la remera de He Tian.

Estuve un rato sin poder correrme y pensar en He Tian tocándome hacia que mi erección doliera más.

Enojado, saque el consolador y lo aventé quedándome con las piernas abiertas.

> **No es lo mismo, He Tian la tiene más grande.**

Comencé a sentir algo sobre mi mano y abrí los ojos al sentir como algo se introducía en mí.

> **He. HE TIAN!**


	6. Shoot Out.

Prov. He Tian

Llego el día de mi cumpleaños, el timbre sono y espere ver a mi precioso colorado, pero a cambio encontré a mi hermano. Me saco del departamento y tuvimos una "encantadora" tarde como hermanos y eso me traia mala espina.  
Esto empeoro cuando su compañero de pelo blanco llego con nosotros, me saludo por mi cumpleaños aun con su cara seria y seguimos.

Se estaba haciendo de noche y no había recibido ningún mensaje de mi montaña, pensaba en mandarle algo, pero era mejor luego ir a buscarlo. Nos volvimos a sentar y He Cheng pregunto por Mo, lo mire sorprendido y confundido.

> **He Cheng: quiero saber cómo esta ese muchacho.**
> 
> **He Tian:** lo mire más enojado **como este mi montaña no es algo que te deba importar.**

Mi hermano suspiro y hablo de nuevo

> **He Cheng: Qiu y yo nos casaremos.**

Mire a mi hermano y luego a su compañero quien seguía serio.

> **He Tian: ¿tú eres Qiu, cierto?**

He Cheng me miro molesto y Qiu solo asintió.

> **He Tian: ¿por eso era todo esto? Porque no mandaste un mensaje y listo.**
> 
> **He Cheng: era más prudente decírtelo en persona, no te comportes como un niño.**
> 
> **He Tian: pues felicidades, que padre te de su bendición.**

Me despedí y me puse a caminar, mirando de reojo pude ver como mi hermano y su pareja habían estado tomados de la mano bajo la mesa. Sonreí, no teníamos la mejor relación, pero él merecía ser feliz.  
Fui hacia la casa de Mo, su madre me dijo que se fue a lo de un amigo desde la tarde.

Volví molesto a mi departamento pensando que posiblemente este con alguno de esos idiotas con los que pasaba el rato a veces, tal vez el idiota de pelo gris que me jodia a veces.

Al llegar, abrí y las luces estaban prendidas y había comida en el fuego.  
Sonreí y me metí probando un poco, pero un ruido me hizo frenar esa acción.

Esos gemidos provenían de Guan Shan desde mi habitación " _Oh pequeño Mo, que pervertido_ " fui hacia la habitación y abrí despacio, mi miembro se empezó a despertar viendo semejante imagen.

Mi pequeño Mo se encontraba en mi cama, masturbándose sosteniendo una de mis remeras. Comence a masajear mi pene mientras lo vea sudar, jadear, necesitando mucho más.

Vi como saco el consolador y lo tiro

> **"No es lo mismo, He Tian la tiene más grande"**

Fui acercándome hasta quedar entre sus piernas y entrando en él.

> _**"He Tian!"**_ Gimiendo más fuerte
> 
> **Hola pequeño Mo** empecé a depositar besos por su cuello.


	7. I am YOU.

Prov. Omnisciente.

He Tian empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de Mo mientras este, pasaba sus brazos al rededor del cuello.

> **Mo: q.que crees que haces?!**
> 
> **He Tian:** _moviéndose mas fuerte_ **creo que es obvio, mi montaña.**

Mo se dejó llevar rodeando sus piernas en la cadera del otro provocando que llegara más profundo.

> **He Tian: ¿dime pequeño Mo, que hacías en mi casa?** _su voz era grave generando que Shan se estremeciera más._
> 
> **Mo** : _gimiendo_ **t.te pa.rece hablar aho.ra?! ¡Idiota!**

He Tian salió de su interior ganándose una mirada de reproche del pelirrojo.

> **He Tian: no desesperes.**

Lo giro dejándolo en 4 y su culo más levantando haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara mas

> **He Tian: sé que esto querías** __ _volvió a meterse en Mo de una sola estocada_

Mo grito aferrándose mas a las sabanas, y siguió siendo penetrado de forma brusca y placentera, sintiendo como poco a poco se estaba por correr apretando más su interior, sacándole mayores gruñidos al pelinegro.

> **He Tian: todavía no pequeño Mo** _tomo el miembro del pelirrojo tapando la punta mientras lo seguía penetrando_ **cuando vas a admitir que te gusta?** _mordió su lóbulo para luego pasar la lengua y morder su cuello_
> 
> **Mo: He.he Tian!!**

He Tian comenzó a penetrarlo más fuerte

> **He Tian: amo cuando gimes mi nombre bebe.**
> 
> * * *

Un rato después, ambos se encontraban acostados, bah el pelirrojo acostado durmiendo y el pelinegro acariciando su cabello hasta que el celular del colorado sono.

> **He Tian:** **hola suegra** _quedo sonriendo_ **sisi, su hijo se quedará hasta mañana.**

Mo desperto, escuchó el final de la conversación lo que genero que se sonrojara

> **Mo:** **que hiciste?!.**

He Tian abrazo a Mo apretándolo contra él.

> **He Tian: sabes que ella acepta lo nuestro.**
> 
> **Mo: n.no hay un nuestro!**
> 
> **He Tian: eres mi novio Mo Guan Shan.**
> 
> **Mo: ¡no lo digas así!**

He Tian tomo el rostro de Mo con una mano haciendo que lo vea.

> **He Tian: dime "te amo".**

Mo abrió los ojos sorprendido e intento alejarse.

> **He Tian: sé que lo sientes como yo, pequeña montaña.**

Mo miro hacia otro lado y tartamudeo.

> **Mo: i.idiota... te amo** _su voz fue bajando hasta que lo último apenas se escuchó_  
>   
> 


	8. Somehow.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde el cumpleaños de He Tian.

Iban bien pese a los ataques de Mo y el insistente manoseo de He Tian.  
Ambos se encontraban de traje, Guan sintiéndose raro por todas las miradas que recibía de conocidos de He Tian, y Tian serio sujetando su mano.

Su invitación llego 1 mes antes, era algo sobrio, sin decorado exagerado al igual que el registro donde se casaban.

Tanto Qiu como He Cheng querían algo íntimo, porque si. Su hermano mayor iba a casarse.

> **He Tian: nosotros nos casaremos en una iglesia, quiero verte con vestido.**

Mo se sonrojo bastante y respondió dándole un codazo.

> **Mo: ¡¿quién dijo que me voy a casar contigo?!**
> 
> **He Tian:** _tomando su mentón haciendo que lo mirase_ **yo, lo acabo de hacer.**
> 
> **Mo: pedazo de mierda.**

Unos familiares se acercaron a ellos mirando a Mo de mala gana.

> **Kyujong (socio del padre): dime He Tian, ¿cuándo te casaras con una joven hermosa?**

La señora que lo acompañaba veía como el pelirrojo fruncía el ceño y llamo a una joven.

> **Yoon ah (Tía lejana): mira, ella es Jisoo Noban. Es un buen partido y tendrán hijos hermosos.**

Mo apretó la mano de He Tian sintiéndose humillado, era su novio y querían emparejarlo con otra.

> **He Tian: lo siento, pero yo ya tengo con quien casarme, y el hecho de los hijos... estaremos encantados de adoptar... aunque podríamos follar hasta lograr que se embarace y tener pequeñas montañitas.**

Los presentes los miraron sorprendidos y asqueados, Mo se volvió a sonrojar, pero con una leve sonrisa. He Tian podía ser un demonio, pero era su demonio.

Al llegar He Cheng de traje blanco, la ceremonia empezó.

Mo pudo sentir miradas a sus espaldas y leves murmullos los cuales recalcaban lo decepcionado que debería de estar el papá de Tian y Cheng ya que no tendría una descendencia directa, Mo solo ignoro. Ambos habían pasado por mucho y He Tian en cada detalle comprobó que siempre estaría con él, y él, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, estaría siempre con aquel demonio. Al fin y al cabo, se amaban.

Cuando la ceremonia termino los hermanos He solo sonrieron muy leve y Mo pudo reconocer a aquel peliblanco.


	9. Promise.

Llevaban 6 años de relación y aun así no habian podido pasar una festividad solos. Mo decía que quería pasarlo con su madre y asi lo hacian, pero esta vez se notaba algo diferente.  
Ambos se habían quedado en el departamento, He Tian propuso pasarlo en otro lado, pero la pequeña montaña se lo prohibió.

Poco a poco la hora de fin de año llegaba, fue un año con buenas y malas, Mo como cocinero de un pequeño restaurante y guitarrista en una banda, y He Tian como su fan #1... Digo, ayudante de cocina y encargado de los negocios de su padre.

Antes de las 12 el pelinegro dejo a Mo en la sala, este se quedo confundido y solo contempló los juegos artificiales a través de la ventana.

> **He Tian: Mo Guan Shan**

Ante el llamado Mo giro con enojo, pero en segundos cambio.

> **He Tian: Mo Guan Shan... cásate conmigo.**

El pelirrojo solo se quedó anonadado, el pelinegro se había puesto traje y estaba de rodillas extendiéndole una pequeña caja con un anillo dentro.

El pelirrojo solo salio corriendo, provocando una sensación de tristeza en el otro. He Tian se levanta mirando la ventana hasta que sintio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

> **Mo: ¡cásate conmigo pedazo de mierda!**

He Tian lo miro sin entender, al fijarse que le tiro el pelirrojo desde la habitación, comprobó que era una cajita parecida a la de él.

La tomo y vio que era un anillo de compromiso.

Al levantar la vista vio al colorado sonriendo y él sonrió también.


	10. Timeless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mpreg

7 meses de relación y ambos siendo hombres... Cómo era eso posible? Y ahora solo quería que la tierra se lo tragará.   
Había salido del clínico con la noticia de estar embarazado... Siendo hombre, eso era demasiado complicado y le paso justo a él

Al llegar al departamento decidió acostarse, realmente tenía que pensar como decírselo al pelinegro. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su madre y sus amigos?

¿Lo tomarían como un fenómeno?

Sin darse cuenta lagrimas ya estaban saliendo de sus ojos. Confiaba en He Tian, confiaba en que lo amaba, pero un hijo nunca fue algo planeado, a penas tenían 19 y 20 años. Y MIERDA era un fenómeno.

Quería dormir, dormir y no despertar más.

Prov. Omnisciente

El terror poco a poco se estaba apoderando de él al igual que el hambre.

Se levantó, tomo las llaves y salió a comprar.

Cuando llego a la tienda todavía en sus pensamientos se quedó mirando que snacks se podía llevar, al no decidir decidió llegar 4 tipos diferentes. Pago y empezó a caminar hacia el departamento, pero se detuvo en una tienda de ropa de niños.

La idea de tener un hijo con He Tian realmente le gustaba, pero en un futuro, adoptando. Pero un mini He Tian creciendo en su vientre, lo hacia sonreír.

> **Xxx: ¿estás solo?**

Mo giro encontrándose con un señor sonriéndole.

Últimamente había notado que más hombres se le acercaban y eso no le agradaba. Antes no creía que podía atraer a alguien y ahora imbéciles pervertidos lo asechaban.

El hombre se acercó un poco más a él haciendo que el pelirrojo retrocediera.

Mo sintió como una mano tomaba su cintura, por instinto pego un codazo que fue retenido haciendo que girara rápidamente viendo al pelinegro de su novio sonriéndole.

> **He Tian: no está solo, largo.**

El tipo lo miro de mala gana y se fue.

> **He Tian: ¿por qué estas aquí?**

Mo solo se quedó viéndolo y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su mejilla. Guan Shan empezó a golpear el pecho de su novio.

> **Mo: ¡eres un idiota!**

He Tian lo miro sorprendido y lo abrazo apoyando la cabeza del pelirrojo en su pecho, llevando una mano a su cintura.

> **He Tian: lo siento** _empezó a darle besos en la frente_ **me perdonas?**

Mo levanto la vista con sus ojos lagrimosos para darle un beso sorprendiendo al pelinegro para hacerlo sonreír.

Eran pocas veces en las que el pelirrojo iniciaba las caricias o las muestras de afecto, y al pelinegro le fascinaba.

> **He Tian: vamos a casa.**

El pelinegro tomo las compras del pelirrojo para luego tomar su mano y comenzar a caminar.

Había notado los cambios que su pequeña montaña estaba teniendo, lo sensible o lo excitante que estaba. O como más gente se giraba a verlo haciendo que sus celos sean evidentes y el pelirrojo no se quedaba atrás, tan así como para enojarse e ignorarlo por días solo porqué alguien volteo a ver a su novio.

Al llegar al departamento Mo estaba nervioso, en algún momento debía decirle que tendría a su hijo, que era un fenómeno, pero estaba feliz con eso.

He Tian había aprendido a cocinar 2 cosas, no con la calidad de Mo, pero era comestible.

> **He Tian: Mo, ¿qué sucede?**

Mo lo miro aterrado y decidió correr a la habitación encerrándose. Infantil, si, pero no podía mirar al pelinegro sin empezar a preocuparse.

A los segundos se escucharon los golpeas en la puerta.

> **He Tian: abre.**
> 
> **Mo: ¡largo!**
> 
> **He Tian: sabes que no, y también que puedo tirar la puerta.**
> 
> **Mo:** _en voz baja_ **por favor, largo.**

Se dejó de escuchar los golpes, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sorprendiera. ¿Realmente lo había dejado?

Lentamente se acercó a la puerta y la abrió asomándose y viendo al pelinegro sentado contra la pared en el piso al lado de la puerta.

> **He Tian: no me iré, pero si no quieres verme entiendo**
> 
> **Mo: estoy asustado**

He Tian se paró para acariciar su mejilla.

> **He Tian: ¿alguien te está molestando? Sabes que tienes que decírmelo.**
> 
> **Mo: se defenderme solo.**
> 
> **He Tian: lo sé bien, pero**
> 
> **Mo: no es eso, solo... estoy cansado.**
> 
> **He Tian: ¿de qué?**
> 
> **Mo: no lo sé, solo vayamos a dormir.**
> 
> **He Tian: no comimos**
> 
> **Mo:** _lo miro molesto_ **no quiero comer, quiero que nos acostemos.**

He Tian se preocupaba, realmente el pelirrojo había estado muy emocional. Temía que algo grave estuviera pasando y este no se lo esté diciendo por su orgullo.

Al día siguiente, Mo había salido a comprar, He Tian se quedó en casa y recibió la visita de Jian Yi y Zhang Xi.

Su conversación era de cosas triviales y el rubio solo manifestaba sus ganas de jugar en la consola, a Xixi le había agarrado hambre por lo que se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina siendo acompañado por Jian Yi. Ambos se encontraban tomando las cosas hasta que escucharon el ruido de la puerta principal.

> **Jian Yi: creo que el pelirrojo llego**

Xixi asintió y ambos caminaron a la sala, pero se quedaron perplejos al ver al pelirrojo arriba de He Tian besándolo como si su vida dependiera de eso y el pelinegro con sus manos sobre el trasero del contrario, apretujándolo.

Jian Yi y Zhang se sonrojaron y volvieron a la cocina

> **Jian Yi: vaya, no creí que el colorado fuera tan efusivo.**
> 
> **Zhang: tenemos que largarnos antes de que la ropa les sobre**

Sin hacer ruido, pasaron por al lado de la pareja hasta llegar a la puerta e irse, no sin antes el rubio gritara: **¡usen condón!**

El colorado se alejó de He Tian un poco sorprendido

> **Mo: ¿quién estaba?**
> 
> **He Tian: no importa, sigamos.**

Se acercó para empezar a besar el cuello del contrario haciendo que se arqueara.

> **Mo: he. ¡He Tian!**

De pronto el pelirrojo se levantó y salió corriendo en dirección al baño. El pelinegro lo miro extrañado y fue tras él.

Al llegar al baño, vio al pelirrojo vomitando. Se agacho acariciando su espalda.

> **Mo:** _llorando_ **lo siento**
> 
> **He Tian: no te disculpes.**
> 
> **Mo: soy un fenómeno, es mi culpa. Me dejaras**
> 
> **He Tian: no lo eres, no te dejare mi montaña.**

Mo sonrió y volvió a vomitar.

Luego de un rato ambos se encontraban en la sala de estar, sentados, el pelinegro viéndolo y el pelirrojo evitando todo tipo de contacto.

> **He Tian: me dirás que pasa o te llevo a rastras al hospital.**
> 
> Mo: **comí algo que me cayó mal**
> 
> **He Tian: no sabes mentir.**
> 
> **Mo: yo... quiero terminar.**

He Tian lo miro serio

> **He Tian: sigues sin saber mentir.**

Mo permaneció callado por un rato.

> **He Tian:** _suspiro_ **si quieres terminar, está bien.**

Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, provocando que Mo se levante rápido, asustado y a punto de llorar.

> **Mo:** _gritando_ **estoy esperando un hijo!**

He Tian para su andar para girarse, su mirada reflejaba sorpresa y tristeza.

> **He Tian: embarazaste a alguien.**
> 
> **Mo:** _alterado_ **eres idiota?! ¡¿Cómo mierda podría embarazar a alguien?!**

He Tian se acercó y Mo se puso nervioso.

> **He Tian: explícate**
> 
> **Mo:** _murmurando sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado_ **eres un idiota**

He Tian tomo su barbilla haciendo que este lo mire, se miraron unos segundos hasta que el pelinegro bajo su mirada al vientre del contrario, haciendo que Guan Shan quiera salir corriendo.

> **He Tian: ¿un hijo? Tuyo y... mío?**

Mo apretó lo ojos conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, si el pelinegro lo iba a dejar, él estaba agradecido por todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

Permaneció así hasta que sintió una mano tocando su panza, abrió los ojos alterado encontrándose con un pelinegro sonriendo con los ojos llorosos. Para Mo, He Tian era el ser más hermoso pese a que era un demonio, jamás se lo admitiría sobrio.

> **He Tian: ¿cómo es posible?**
> 
> **Mo: qué esperas después de no usar condón** _seguía sonrojándose mientras sonreía_
> 
> **He Tian: un hijo** _levanto la vista para mirar al pelirrojo directo a los ojos_ **gracias, gracias por esto** _lo beso dejando al contrario sorprendido_

Correspondió a su beso luego de unos segundos, el pelinegro termino cargándolo sin dejar de besarlo para caminar a la habitación y acostarlo en la cama.

> **Mo: debemos** **decirle a mi** **madre**... **y a los chicos**.
> 
> **He Tian: pensaremos en eso después.**


	11. Fuck You - Especial navidad.

¿Realmente iba a hacerlo? iba a vestirse de esa manera?

La idea fue dada por Jian Yi, que se podía esperar de ese idiota, pero no se le ocurría nada mejor.

Con valentía se vistió y se acostó quedando de una forma sexy.

Se sentía como un idiota, como un pequeño niño virginal.

A los pocos minutos escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse dejando a la vista un He Tian vestido de maid.

Cuando vio al pelinegro vestido de maid su miembro empezó a despertar casi instantáneamente, verlo con su típica sonrisa de superioridad y una falda dejaba que su mente vuelve, pero no por mucho ya que sin darse cuenta el otro se encontraba entre sus piernas mordisqueando su cuello.

> **Mo: ¡ahh no! ¿Por qué estas así vestido?**
> 
> **He Tian: feliz navidad mi pequeño Mo**

Al terminar de decir eso se agacho a morder y lamer uno de sus pezones, haciendo que el pelirrojo lance un fuerte gemido. Con fuerza logro empujar al pelinegro.

Se sentó de rodillas un poco abiertas dejando a la vista lo bien que le quedaba el shibari y se puso un moño el cual estaba en la mesa de luz.

> **Mo: F.feliz navidad... amo.**


End file.
